elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Vorlage:Meldungen
Meldungen *Fossilien Elefanten: Milchzahn vom Strand - Bei einer Strandwanderung in Marokko findet der kleine Frankfurter Benjamin Koch einen mindestens 10.000 Jahre alten Elefanten-Milchzahn. - 02.02.2013. *Track survey after elephant deaths - January 5: Four elephants were run over by a speeding train within Mahananda Wildlife Sanctuary. - 02.02.2013. *Jannat’s co-star is an elephant! - Child artiste Jannat Zubair, who first came to notice with her portrayal of the title role in 'Phulwa', is back on the tube. - 02.02.2013. *First Lankan elephant born at Nagoya Zoo - Two Sri Lankan elephants at the Higashiyama Zoo in Nagoya, Japan delivered a female baby elephant on January 29, being the first Asian elephant to be born at the Higashiyama Zoo and the sixth Asian elephant to be born in Japan. - 02.02.2013. *Saving the African Elephant: A Call to Spiritual Responsibility - The Society for Conservation Biology‘s Religion and Conservation Research Collaborative released a statement last week calling upon the world’s religious leaders to stop using elephant ivory. - 01.02.2013. *Joe the orphaned baby elephant 'wasting away' after mother was poisoned - A baby pygmy elephant that was pictured nuzzling the body of its dead mother in a heartbreaking attempt to wake her up is said to be losing weight fast amid fears he may not survive. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant Calf Undergoes Dental Procedure at San Diego Zoo Safari Park - Emanti, a male elephant calf at the San Diego Zoo Safari Park, underwent a dental procedure yesterday morning as part of the follow up to a recent tusk injury. - 01.02.2013. *Orphaned elephant wasting away from grief after failing to wake his poisoned mother - DESPITE the best efforts of vets, three-month-old pygmy elephant Joe is losing weight. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant kills woman forest guard - A 55-year-old woman forest guard D. Padmini, working in Kurumbapatti Zoological Park here, was killed by a female elephant, Andal, that went berserk at the park on Thursday. - 01.02.2013. *Elephant's Thailand transfer nearer - MANILA - A committee of the Philippines parliament voted Wednesday to transfer the country's only elephant to a sanctuary in Thailand. - 01.02.2013. *Semperopernball 2013: Streit um Elefanten in Dresden beendet - Der für Freitag geplante Fernsehdreh mit Elefanten im Vorfeld des Semperopernballs wurde abgesagt. - 31.01.2013. *Gift-Drama um Elefanten auf Borneo: Jetzt stirbt auch der Waisen-Minifant! - Das rührende Foto ging um die Welt: Ein Zwergelefant streichelt mit dem Rüssel seine tote Mutter. - 31.01.2013. *Campbell gewinnt Rechtsstreit um Elefanten-Polo - Über die Höhe des Schadenersatzes wurde nichts bekannt. - 31.01.2013. *Zum Waisen gewordenes Elefantenbaby auf Borneo droht zu sterben - Auf der Insel Borneo sind nun schon 14 seltene Zwergelefanten tot aufgefunden worden, die offenbar vergiftet wurden. - 31.01.2013. *Auf Malaysia-Insel Borneo: Hier streichelt ein Elefanten-Baby seine vergiftete Mutter - Dieses Foto macht einfach nur traurig. - 30.01.2013. *Who you calling Dumbo? Cindy the Texan four-ton circus elephant enjoys relaxing spa day before a show - Cindy the elephant was treated to a relaxing bath on Friday before starring in a weekend circus show in Corpus Christi, Texas. - 26.01.2013. *Asian religions responsible for African Elephant massacres - The massacre of African elephants that have been going on in Africa for decades and have escalated to record levels over the last 30 years have been linked to religious practices on the Asian continent. - 25.01.2013. *Duo charged with smuggling 638 pieces of elephant tusks - TWO men, including a Kenya Ports Authority (KPA) official, were yesterday charged with the smuggling of ivory said to be the largest haul ever recovered at the Mombasa port. - 25.01.2013. *Tennessee, Florida elephant retirement homes differ in approach - In researching this story, The Tennessean was granted limited access to the Elephant Sanctuary in Tennessee near Hohenwald and the Ringling Bros. Center for Elephant Conservation near Orlando, Fla. Neither facility is open to the public. - 25.01.2013. *Erlebniszoo Hannover: Elefantenbaby erkundet den Schnee - Es war das kleine Weihnachtswunder: Elefantenbaby Saphira kam an Heilig Abend kurz nach Mitternacht zur Welt. - 24.01.2013. *The little elephant who's keeping his cool in Australia's record-breaking heatwave - With Melbourne basking in a continued heatwave this baby elephant was more than happy to go for a swim. - 24.01.2013. *Tricia the Perth Zoo elephant turns 56 - PERTH Zoo's beloved Asian elephant and longest resident Tricia has celebrated her 56th birthday in fitting style, with a jumbo cake. - 24.01.2013. *Lowry Park Zoo's baby elephant named Mpumi - Remember that baby elephant born at Lowry Park Zoo late last year? - 24.01.2013. *Religion, Chinese government drive global elephant slaughter - By some estimates, more than 30,000 elephants were slaughtered across the savannas and forests of Africa and Asia for the ivory trade during 2012. - 24.01.2013. *Panel to find ways to prevent elephant deaths on tracks - The increasing number of elephant deaths due to train-hits has led a Parliamentary Committee to question the Railways over it and form a panel to suggest remedial measures within a month. - 24.01.2013. *Grand old kumki elephant Rathi dies - Ooty: Rathi, the grand old cow elephant at the famed kumki elephant camp at Mudumalai Tiger Reserve (MTR), which acted in MGR and Rajini-starrers, died on Wednesday evening after efforts to save its life proved futile. - 24.01.2013. *Who's going to find me some friends? Mali the world's loneliest elephant wants to pack her trunk and go to Thailand after 33 YEARS on her own - Mali the elephant is the only one of her kind in the Philippines. - 23.01.2013. *PHOTO: Ringling Bros. elephant celebrates Tide title - Alabama's mascot is an elephant. The Ringling Bros. Barnum and Bailey Circus is in nearby Birmingham only days after the Crimson Tide won their second straight national title. So this was inevitable, wasn't it? - 23.01.2013. *Sri Lanka: Ein Waisenhaus für Baby-Elefanten - Kleine Baby-Dickhäuter, die im Dschungel von Sri Lanka mutterlos umherirrten, fanden im neuen Ritigala-Waisenheim für Elefanten ein neues Zuhause. Hier werden sie nun liebevoll umsorgt. - Video. - 23.01.2013. *81-year-old 'actor' female elephant dies - Rathi, an 81-year old female elephant, which starred in some hit Tamil films including of superstar Rajnikanth, died of age related illness at the Theppakkadu elephant camp, about 50 km from here. - 23.01.2013. *Vatican defends ivory record with elephant lovers - The Vatican defended itself on Wednesday against accusations it encourages illegal ivory trafficking, telling elephant lovers it would do what it could to help combat “a serious and unjustifiable phenomenon” but warning campaigners not to expect too much. - 23.01.2013. *Elephant squad lacks men, machine - The dearth of trained men capable of sedating violent elephants has put to risk the lives of people thronging the festivals. - 23.01.2013. *Late Sathya Sai Baba's elephant dies in Puttaparthy ashram - An elephant kept at the main ashram of late spiritual leader Sri Sathya Sai Baba at Prashanthi Nilayam here died today following illness. - 23.01.2013. *Two baby elephants born at Chester Zoo - Two Asian elephants have been born within a few months of one another at Chester Zoo. - 22.01.2013. *Philippines' only elephant wants to go to Thailand - Mali the elephant lives alone in Manila's zoo but if she could travel to Thailand & live with other elephants, she would be a much happier elephant. - 22.01.2013. *Sambo the Elephant Celebrates 53rd Birthday in New Home - Sambo, the elephant who was an institution on Phnom Penh’s streets for much of the past three decades, celebrated her birthday on Sunday on a patch of land in Sen Sok district that recently became her home. - 22.01.2013. *New baby elephant takes a splash - The adorable baby elephant born last week at Melbourne Zoo took his first swim today and 3AW was on hand to capture the event. - 22.01.2013. *Inokashira zoo celebrates birthday of oldest elephant - Inokashira Park Zoo in western Tokyo held an event Sunday to celebrate the birthday of the nation’s oldest Asian elephant. - 22.01.2013. Frühere Meldungen] | http://elefanten.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Meldungen Meldungen hinzufügen